Nintendo Unlimited
|developer = SuyoGames, Brock Productions |publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Infinity, Infinity GX, Nintendo Omega, Nintendo Epsilon. Nintendo Immerse, Nintendo Silver, EXGamer |genre = Action Adventure |released = 2014 |modes = Solo, Multiplayer, Battle, Unlimited}} Nintendo Unlimited, also known as Nintendo Universe in Europe and Nintendo Haven in Japan, is a multiplayer action adventure game released for Wii U, Infinity, Infinity GX, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Epsilon, Nintendo Omega, Nintendo Silver, and EXGamer. The game itself is being developed by SuyoGames, but is being published by Nintendo. The game bears resemblance to games such as Disney Infinity and Skylanders, but features over 21 Nintendo Franchises in an entire universe, called, the Nintendo Universe. Each Nintendo franchise, such as Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Ice Climber, and etc, has a world, which is split between large areas. The main part of exploring each world is completing goals and battling evil enemies known as the Tendarks. The main "gimmick" of the game is the "Limitless Scanner", where the player can place, "Realies", figurine like objects that the player can use in any mode of the game. Not only that, hexagon shaped objects called "Hexles" are also placed on the scanner, they can upgrade characters (or the players Mii), give them strength, and even change the environment of the places they explore. The possibility is unlimited, it is your game, your choices. The game is packaged in a large box that has three Realies, Mario, Link, and Ice Climbers. It includes 5 enemy cards: Hammer Bro., Goron, Kritter, Condor. and Waddle Dee. The other things in the package includes the wireless Limitless Scanner and two Hexles that are Image Change and Hyper Strength. The game doesn't only have a Story Mode, it also has numerous fun features such as the Unlimited mode, which involves the player having unlimited amount of creativity and is allowed to build their own world and do whatever they wish in it, and the Battle Mode, where competitive matches and party like gameplay is put to the test. Adventure Mode: Fate of the Universe Wii U Version Enraged with fury that he is banished from the mysterious world called Nintendia, the heartless cold demon known as Oden lies with nothing to do, he is very angry, he has had no friends at all, except for his minions, the Tendarks. Oden feels as if he is no more of this universe, the Nintendo Universe. Oden then kicks a rock with his foot and roars, but the rock suddenly breaks down part of the tower he has been trapped in, he discovers a door, but not just any door, the ancient Millennium Door, said to have been lost for thousands of year after a big battle. Oden opens the door, and he is sucked inside the door, but where does it lead to? The loyal minions of Oden jump into the door/portal object to chase and rescue their master. Oden is seen falling into a vortex that leads him into some golden passage, he wakes up and finds himself in Nintendia, he appears to struggle moving too. His faithful minions help bring their king up, and he finds something he has wanted to see for a long time, Nintendia! Oden laughs and says he has returned to the Nonins, light like creatures. The prince of the Nonins, Enten yells out to Oden saying he should have never have tried to rip the Nintendo Universe apart, he begins to charge to attack the dark king Oden, but Oden pushes him back with brute force. Oden is about to command the Tendarks to move out, but Enten reminds him about The Prophecy, where a hero saved all the worlds and protected the Nintendo Universe from the ancient war that nearly split apart the entire universe. Oden looks at the relic of the prophecy, he screams and falls to the floor. Oden is suddenly surrounded by a purple aura. The astonishing Oden reaches for a giant glass ball and smashes it with his vice arms, he releases the power source of the Nintendo Universe, the Omega Orbs. The gateways to each world of the Nintendo Universe open, and they begin to suck in all the orbs at once, just what will happen to them! The lights go dark in Nintendia, the Nonins run with great fear of this nightmarish king, they can't do anything to stop King Oden this time. Oden sends all of his Tendark troops into each world, in order to conquer them and cause massive chaos in each world. Enten tells Oden that this is madness, since he released the Omega Orbs, the Nonins will die and turn into stone, and later, the Nintendo Universe will crumble and explode, leading even Oden to be destroyed in the process! Oden laughs and says he does not care as long as he gets his revenge after what they did to lock him up for a million years, and while the time of ultimate destruction is rising, he shall become the supreme overlord of the entire Nintendo Universe! Oden then warps away, and now the Nintendo Universe is at stake. Meanwhile, in a area in Nintendia called Realia, the player is living a happy life with other humans/Miis, his world is a peaceful place just like the other places in Nintendia. The player wakes up to find Enten on his bed. The player is shocked and throws the cover, but Enten dodges. The player asks what this creature is doing here, but he realizes this is a creature he has read about, the Nonins, the main inhabitants of Nintendia. Enten says that the weapon created by the 21 Lords of Nintendia has traced its power to the player. The player is confused and wonders why exactly would he be destined to wield some strange weapon. Enten says that this has nothing to do with the topic in hand, the main focus is that a figure called Oden is trying to destroy the entire Nintendo Universe, and that includes the players home, Realia. The player is very scared, he doesn't want his home to be destroyed alongside the entire universe! Enten says that anything is possible, and with the unlimited power of the ultimate weapon, the Twinkler, the star like staff, Oden and his troops called the Tendarks will fall, and the universe will be safe. The player agrees to help in this universal quest, and enters a portal back to Nintendias main city, N-Ten, but as the player is sucked in, he says he hasn't even ate breakfast yet. The player falls to the floor in N-Ten, but isn't that hurt. Enten welcomes the player to N-Ten, the wonderful city of the Nonins. The player is amazed of the scenery but is interrupted by a red alert, the captain of the Nonin army tells Enten that the Tendarks have made their mark and have already begun the other worlds. Enten tells the player that he must hurry, as he shows the player a Nonin, who has been turned into stone due to the no amount of power in N-Ten, and also that there are cracks on him, meaning that he will break apart and will die. The player is very worried, but becomes brave and asks Enten where is his first mission. Enten takes the player to a "Tokem", which is a totem like object that has a token on the bottom that transports the player to a certain world in the Nintendo Universe. Enten tells the player that the players first mission is to save the Mario World from the Tendarks. The player then is teleported by the tokem to his/her' first destination. And so the universal quest begins... Many trials later, the player has collected the 21 Super Omega Orbs, and has completed over 120 goals, the orbs that keep the balance between each Nintendo World, but King Oden isn't finished yet, he reveals a gigantic castle that has a giant ray to destroy any world he wishes to eliminate. The player travels to Oden's Kingdom to fight for the world. The power given by the Twinkler has evolved, and now the Tendarks show no match at all for the player. The player walks inside Oden's Castle, but finds many Nonins turned into stone, the player is shocked and finds out that the Tendarks must have captured many Nonins, and they will stay like that due to a weapon that Oden is using! The player then must face The Five Trials in order to get to Oden, but what lies for the Universal Protector? The first trial the player faces is navigating through a lava pit, and the player finds a robotic version of Bowser to fight, this monstrosity has killer flames and great defense, but the player knocks that scrap of metal down, and heads to the next trial. The next trial was running away from yet another robotic enemy, a robotic version of the deadly Ridley! Ridley chased after the player, and then fought the player to a battle of fate, but the Universal Hero showed that dragon some fire power. Mastering the first two trials, there were only three trials left, and the third trial wasn't so easy. The player had to go through a snow storm and avoid getting frozen alive. Before opening the next door to the next trial, another demonic robot popped up, a robotic version of the wicked Vetrice. Vetrice had some chilling attacks, but he was scorched in the end. The next trial, the fourth trial had the player face off with the last robotic boss, a robotic version of Ganondorf, although the monster showed serious power, the player finally got rid of the demonic bots. The last trial was just to get to Oden. The player had to go through some tricky puzzles and avoid deadly obstacles along the way, and had to fight the elite minions of Oden along the way. There it was, the entrance to the final battle, could the Universal Hero defeat the Destroyer of All Worlds? The player walked inside and saw the battle ground, but nobody was there, until a beam of darkness shot down from the roof of the castle, the attack was from Oden. Oden tells the player that nobody can stop him from world elimination, he will destroy the Nintendo Universe so everyone will be gone, including him. The player comments why Oden wants to destroy the universe, risking to destroy himself. Oden tells the story of his past, where many Nonins mocked him and told him he should be gone from this world, he lived a terrible life, he was sad every day, until he tried his vengeance, he created an army to get revenge, but his army was defeated, and so was Oden. The Sages of Nintendia had later locked him up and his entire army in a gigantic tower for a time of a million years The tower was strong, the walls are impregnable and nobody can escape through anything, until Oden found a door, thinking he couldn't escape that way, he did, and so did his minions. Then, Oden plotted his true revenge, to destroy the universe. He knew he would be defeated if he did another attack, but destroying the universe could wipe away the troubles he has had in his past and present life. That was then, when Oden made his ultimate attack. The player is shocked by Oden's story, but Oden doesn't care, he still will destroy the Nintendo Universe. The final battle then had begun, and the player must face the greatest enemy ever. Oden had sheer force and a plenty amount of dark attacks, it appeared that he was stronger than before. The player tried attacking constantly, but it didn't make a mark. Suddenly, the Omega Orbs had glown back at the main city of Nintendia, the orbs knew that the player was the true hero of the universe, and gave him the power he needed to stop Oden. This was the last stand for the player, and Oden as well. The two warriors clashed with brute force, a giant wave of energy rocked the whole castle, this power was so immense. After nailing many attacks, Enten, the prince of the Nonins came and says that it is time to end this, he gave his powers to the player, and the player had charged a gigantic beam, from the spirits of the Nintendo Worlds, he unleashed the beam and had defeated Oden once and for all. The player then took the Twinkler and gave a powerful swipe and knocked Oden back. The power was so incredible it ended up destroying Oden. The war of the worlds had ended, the player had won, and the Nintendo Universe was safe. Oden's Castle then wobbled, it was about to collapse, but the player was trapped! Enten and the player seemed to have meet their terrible fate, until Oden appears to be alive, and has taken a form of a soul. Oden's soul takes the player and Enten and transports them back to Nintendia's city, but before they were about to leave, Oden thanked the player because he has realized his errors. The player and Enten are then transported back to Nintendia's city. The player returns to find the Nonins having a celebration of the Nintendo Universe being safe, Enten thanks the player for all that he has done, and he wishes a great future to the player. Enten then teleports the player back to his real home, and the player waves goodbye to the Nonins. Later, the player wakes up and finds his mother saying how was the nap, the player smiles and says it was incredible. The game the ends with "The End" on a black background. Nintendo 3DS Version In an ancient land between the worlds of Nintendo is the mystical realm Nintendia. Every year a festival called the Imagination Fest is held, where the Orbs of Unlimited are held high. But one day, a creature known only as the Kingdom Crushers destroys the Orbs, scattering their magic, and destroys the portals. The only one(s) who managed not to escape back to his own worlds, the player(s) Mii is left to open the gates and retrieve the energy, in the form of Suns. With outside help, the Mii can open the gates and find the Suns. Monita comes to guide and gives him or her the Twinkler. After collecting as many as possibly, the Mii takes the Suns to the lair of the Kingdom Crusher and destroys his front gates. Inside he rematches all of the bosses he fought before finding the door to the Kingdom Chrusher. Inside of the door they battle the Host, who had failed to stop them before but has grown more powerful. but after being defeated, he turns into Monita's brother, Bomita, and it is revealed that the whole time Kingdom Crusher had been turning him into a monster. They both help the Mii(s) defeat Kingdom Crusher. who falls off of his castle into the abyss. The next year, everyone celebrates the Imagination Fest again. Controls Gameplay Game Basics The gameplay is quite unique, up to four players can play local or online, going through over 21 different Nintendo Franchises/Worlds. Each "Nintendo World" such as ''Super Mario and Kirby have four different areas and numerous goals to complete. Though, some worlds, called "Mini Worlds" have less worlds but have much larger than areas normal Worlds. The controls are rather simple, if you don't like the use of controls, you can change most of the controls to suit best for you. The player uses their Mii when playing through any mode, the Mii can wield numerous weapons as well. The player explores 21 different "Nintendo Worlds" in the Adventure Mode, each World has different types of gameplay styles, such as F-Zero, where it is all about racing and challenging other opponents, or even Punch-Out!!, where it is all about fighting, and you can brawl against others and even your Nintendo Network friends. There are objects you get when you buy the game, "Realies", "Hexles", and "Summonings". Realies are literally Nintendo Characters like Mario, Link, and Kirby, they aren't the actual characters in-game, but if you put them on the Limitless Scanner, you can wear a costume that has a quite similar appearance than the actual characters. Although Realies are meant to be costumes in-game, there is a mode called "Awakening" where you can place the Realies on the Limitless Scanner and actually play as the Nintendo Characters instead of having a similar costume to theirs. Hexles are hexagon shaped objects that can be placed under the Realie to give the player special powers like strength bonuses, or even the power to change the environment of where you are exploring in Unlimited Mode. Summonings are enemies from Nintendo games that join the side of you, by placing a Hero Card inside a slot in the wireless Limitless Scanner, you can summon a enemy that can help you. Just know, you can only put 3 Cards at a time in the slot. Modes Adventure In this mode, players adventure through worlds based off each series, battling monsters and finishing quests. Each world has at least 4 areas, 1 including a boss area. In order to unlock a universe, you must either have a character from that series or a tokem from it. However, some figures or even some tokems do not unlock areas because their series are not associated with a universe. These are called Independent things. Each universe has a different theme, such as platforming or racing, which changes what the Hexles do. NPC's and events give the players a quest which can be completed by doing the things specified; sometimes in order, and sometimes not. At the beginning, when the player enters a Nintendo World, they can roam around and talk to NPC's to do goals. After a goal is completed though, the player recieves a reward, rewards include Bulbs, the currency of the game, or to be able to unlock a special goal. If you are playing multiplayer though, whatever reward is given is typically to the player who did the most; so if you get 1000 Bulbs, the player who did it the best would get 500 bulbs and the others would get about 150 Bulbs. The previously specified Bulbs can be used in various stores to purchase items, and sometimes unlock special parts for the Unlimited Mode, and gates, which unlock secret parts of whatever area you are in. Big Bulbs award 10 Bulbs, and Gigantic Bulbs give 200 bulbs. Bulbs can be awarded to the player, found in chests or found lying on the ground. Suns can also be found for stuff such as beating a quest and beating a miniboss. Suns are not shared between players, and for every 5 Suns the players are levels up. Suns, Bulbs and Levels are saved on the figure, so you can bring it to another system and keep the progress. Unlimited Unlimited Mode is a new mode based off of Disney INFINITY. Based of what tokem (totem/token) is being used, different stages appear, and players can conjure up different video-game and media objects easily, for example, you could have a Goomba infested race track, or a obstacle course with objects from many Nintendo series there to hit you. Making sure to conserve Bulbs, players can create whatever they want with no limits, being truly Unlimited. When they're done, players can upload their stages/worlds through Nintendo Network for people to play only, or post it on Miiverse for people to see. Utilizing the Wii U GamePad, the player can view the overworld map and select places to put landmarks. There are special things that are not just yet available to you though, they require some goals to be completed, and sometimes, some things are available in certain shops in a Nintendo Worlds' area. Unlimited mode is very huge, and it includes online play of course, so you can do whatever you want and build whatever you want with your friends, remember, the possibilities are unlimited. Battle Unlike the name would make you think, this mode is a party-game esque mode with Mario Party style gameplay. Different boards can be chosen depending on what tokem is being used, although the '''Nintendia board is always available. Because the available boards are not dependent on what figures are being used by the players, only 2 boards are available at one time without changing the tokems. After choosing a board, players choose the sun goal, how many turns after the sun goal, and how difficult the NPC's are. They also choose their figures. Each board has at least 40 spaces on them. Spaces are navigated at the beginning of a player's turn, after selecting their item to use (if any). Spaces that are walked across depends of on what number is chosen via the 10-number spinner. These are the effects of the different spaces when landed on (roll over with mouse to see description and effect): Awakening Retro World Areas & Gameplay Each world has a different gameplay style and each world is separated into four different areas, here is a list: Nintendo Franchises Click on any image to go to their respective Series page Nintendo 3DS Version The only version that is not that similar is the Nintendo 3DS version, it still has the main features of the game but was mainly worked on by Brock Productions. The game also features a shorter story and is more different than the console versions. Objects Tokems Realies Hexles Summonings/Hero Cards Items Gallery AmericanBoxart NU3DS.png|The American Boxart for Nintendo 3DS AmericanBoxart NU.png|The American Boxart for Nintendo Wii U AmericanBoxart NUI.png|The American Boxart for Nintendo Immerse AmericanBoxart_NUS.png|The American Boxart for Nintendo Silver Wall_NU.png|Wallpaper of this game NintendoUnlimitedPoster2.PNG|Another poster featuring many Nintendo characters Nuall.png Nu3ds.png Nubannerr.png Beta Elements Staff * : creator * : boxarts Category:EXGamer Games Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Infinity Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Nintendo Epsilon Games Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario (series) Category:Zelda Games Category:Zelda Series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:F-Zero Games Category:F-Zero Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Ice Climber Games Category:Ice Climber Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Infinity GX Games Category:Nintendo Immerse Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Metroid Series Category:Metroid Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Star Fox Series Category:Nintendo Unlimited Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Series Category:Wario Games Category:Wario Series Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing Series Category:EarthBound Series Category:EarthBound Games Category:Starfy Games Category:Balloon Fight Series Category:Professor Layton Series Category:Punch-Out!! Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fire Emblem Series Category:Chibi Robo